


Gifts

by RowN



Series: Advent calendar EN Dustin&Jane [24]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Christmas Eve, Christmas Presents, Explanation of Christmas, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:40:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21933850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RowN/pseuds/RowN
Summary: Dustin is wrapping presents with El because she is bad at it.
Relationships: Eleven | Jane Hopper/Dustin Henderson
Series: Advent calendar EN Dustin&Jane [24]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1558990
Kudos: 2





	Gifts

**Author's Note:**

> Day 24!

Jane gently fold the paper on the box of colored pencils and put very slowly a tiny piece of scotcht on it to make it stay still and after a while, she finally packed it completely. She showed her work to Dustin who seemed to wake up and smile.

“That's... that's good! But you take a little too much time to pack, are you sure you don't want me to do it for you?

-No. I know how to do it so I will do it.

-Okay... I let you do it but please, finish before tonight. Christmas' coming and I would like we to finish today so we don't worry about it later, you understand?”

She nodded and started to pack the second one. Dustin looked at the time. The day was almost at it end and he had spent the whole time to explain to her girlfriend how to pack _one_ present. On his own, he was almost done because he had started before bu Jane had insist to pack hers with him, but he didn't have all the time he would have like to have in order to help her.

“Dustin?”

He hold a sigh, noticing she has been distracted again by her thought and gave her a little smile.

“What is it?

-What is Christmas?”

 _Oh._ She must be really lost then. He put down his gift wrap and faced her to think of what to say.

“So... Christmas is... a religious celebration

-Religious.

-It's about a cult. A cult, it's when people venerate a real or fictive person and fear that person in a respectful way.” He added quickly, seeing she was about to ask him what was a cult. “Christmas is a little developped out of the religious part but it's not everyone who celebrate it. Some don't see the interest. The Christmas Eve, all the family or friend reunite and eat together turkey, cakes, christmas log... And at Christmas, the 25, they give eachother gifts for a reason I don't know.

-Why Christmas is the 25?

-Don't tell anyone I told you that because everyone like religion but it's because religious men decided to cut a pagan celebration a long time ago to obligate a populaiton to obey and adapt. So they say Jesus was born that day but it's probably false.

-Who is Jesus?”

Dustin took the time to think a little. He always had to think to find easier words so Jane could understand.

“He was a man. He could step on the water, multiplicate bread and change water to vine. He said that God, whom had apparently create our world, was his father and he wanted peace between every men.

-That seems right.

-It's a lie. No one his God's son because he doesn't exist and no one can bring peace between everyone, we're too differents.” It was too deep, he was going to make her sad. “But that's not our subject! Today, Christmas is about a fat man in red who slide into fireplaces to offer gifts.

-What? Why do we make gifts then?

-Becausse it's not true, it's so children dream and obey. If a fat man bring them gifts, they will be nicer.

-It's a lie.

-Yep

-That's not okay.

-It's different. Parents needs their children to believe in something, have hope, dreams in their heads. They have nothing left so they need to see that the next generation has something.”

Jane frowned, not sur to understand but she finally shrugged and went back to her job. Dustin was reassure and do his as well. He finished way sooner than her and decided to help her so she wouldn't went back home too late.

“You will pass Christmas with who?

-My mom, Tews and Yurtle. It will be great. And you?

-My father, Joyce, Will and Jonathan. I don't know if it will be great.

-I'm sure it will. You'll tell me.”

She nodded. Later, when Hopper's car stopped in front of Henderson's house and Jane had to go back to her home, she let a present to Dustin he hasn't see of the entire day.

“Will packed it. You'll open it at Christmas, right? And tell me what you think about it?

-You give it to me now? Wait!”

He hurried in his bedroom and went back at the same speed, giving her a packed box of midde height.

“There.” And he took her present.

-What is it?

-You'll see at Christmas.

-It's not funny.

-It will be at Christmas. I hope.”

Jane smiled a lot and hugged the box against her.

“I love you. See you tomorrow!

-Love you too.” He said when she had hurry the garden and jump in Hopper's car. He had a stupid smile on his lips.

He looked at Jane's gift and went to put it in his room where it will be safe in a place where nothing would damage it. He couldn't wait for Christmas to arrive.


End file.
